narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Son Gokū
Animal Ive seen youtube videos saying that it is a Phenox. Where are people getting this? --7th Body (talk) 01:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body (talk) 01:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :They are just using their imagination. Jacce | Talk 05:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Corrosion Style? I just read the viz translated version and it said instead of Yoton or Lava it said Corrosion. Should we change it to that? Saimaroimaru (talk) 20:54, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : I found it in the english released manga, lets see manga vol. 40 or 39 I think. Saimaroimaru (talk) 21:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Discussion at Talk:Rōshi#Corrosion Style. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:06 (UTC) Delete? I know that we know it can conrole lava, but since we have no idea (yet) what sort of animal it is, should we delete it? Concept According to the Artbook, looks like Yonbi is based from the Ohzaru transformation from Goku (Dragon Ball). But I don't know what does the description say exactly since I know very little of Japanese. The Bijuu concept page is here: http://mangahelpers.com/downloads/read-online/38634/11.Queproblematico (talk) 19:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :More misinformation. Just because things from different anime look like they have a connection does not mean that one is based off the other. 99% of these cases are simply because both anime used the same Japanese legend, myth, or piece of history as a base. Saying that the Yonbi is based on Dragon Ball is like saying the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is based on Pokemon. Do some research and find out what Japanese legend they are both based on. Wikipedia can be very helpful for that kind of info. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 4, 2009 @ 01:52 (UTC) :Actually, ShounenSuki, being as awesome as he is, translated it for us....Its in Talk Tailed Beasts. ANd there is a slight connection to the "monster ape from Dragon Ball's Son Gokū"...Its worth a read....Very intresting....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 01:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Aye. Got that from the Boss Translator himself. Kishimoto is a odd one isn't he.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Now this is a interesting problem isn't it. We have the page (Thank you Queproblematico) right there and I can't read it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Name Couldnt it be called the Four-Tailed Demon Ape? AMTNinja (talk) 08:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :This.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No, or it could be the fout tailed wukong or goku or the 4 tailed red ape or something more better than just ape. Affilation Isn't Iwa it's affilation?-- (talk) 20:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Four Tails Powers i read a translation of of the databook 3 and it said, "At his wandering's end, he understood he could borrow Yonbi's chakra to fuse fire and earth nature into lava ninjutsu" this seems to be saying that the chakra allowed him to mix the two not that the tailed beasts power was creating lava release, but to mix chakra natures, but i couldnt find out if the book originally said what Roshi's natures were but i guess he had earth and fire and with the beast he was able to mix them, thats what the translation seems to me to be saying what you think :Look for talk archives in related articles such as Rōshi and Lava Release, it's all explained there. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippūden Episode #165? In the data box under the picture, it refers to "Naruto Shippūden Episode #165", where Naruto is in Sage mode and battles Pain. What does that fight have to do with this Four-Tailed Lava beast? :In the anime, when Pain is describing his plan to make a kinjutsu with the Tailed Beasts, there's sequence showing all the tailed beasts, a sequence which wasn't in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 18:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Monkey fire breath Why is this listed as anime only, in the databook artwork for the series it is shown spitting green flames in its artwork (which is also the one used to illustrate it on it's own page) Shouldn't this warrant removal of anime only status? :Wouldn't that 'fire breath' simply be the Yonbi's Yōton? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't seem like lava. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::be that as it may, the artbook shows that image and specifically states it spits lava from its mouth. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Relatedly. ~SnapperT '' 22:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) But the fire is a physically shown trait in both the artwork and in the anime. It can physically spit green fire, I believe this should remain in the traits section Element fusions As i read in the manga, Kisame stated that the four-tailed monkey used many different element fusions, which states that it didn't only used Lava Release. :You read a mistranslation. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it really too much to wish people would dig through talk pages and archives before asking questions like these? Omnibender - Talk - 15:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The name uh... are you sure about the Kanji (here too)? Also, why is the article's name Son Goku, when the Kanji are transcribed as Son Gokū? Seelentau 愛議 16:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I did see the name with and without macron so i dunno maybe we'll have to wait for Shounensuki on that one. I'm assuming the kanji for Kurama's name comes from the Kurama Clan article.--Cerez365™ 16:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::You're making this too easy. First of all, it is true that the name of Sūn Wùkōng is written as 孫悟空, but that doesn't mean anything. Kishimoto-sensei could have altered the name, as he did here, for example. Furthermore, 空 is read as くう kū, that's why his name's Son Gokū. Also, why should the Kyūbi have the same Kanji as some unrelevant filler characters?^^ Seelentau 愛議 16:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) My guess would be that they simply took the kanji name from the dragon ball character he is named after. Wheter this is right or not, i cannot say.--Cosmikaze (talk) 16:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I s'pose that's why we use raws. I do think that Son's name should have the 'ū' macron though.--Cerez365™ 16:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Actually the dragon ball Son Goku's name if directly translated would be Son Gokū. Why they choose to call him Goku instead i can't say since i dont know Japaneese (But he has acutally been called both Son Goku, Son Gokuu, Son Gokū and Son Gokuh in official artwork and material).--Cosmikaze (talk) 16:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It calls himself as "Sage King of Apes", right? Why didn't you add that name in the infobox as a nice name? Shakhmoot (talk) 18:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and also Cerez365, yes I get it from Kurama clan article. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 18:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::About the big name, I think it's probably a good idea to wait until a raw, so we don't need to change it so much. We might still have to move this page, considering how his name is translated. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm 99,9% sure that it's written with a makron. But we don't translate names here, right? So it's just Son Goku => Son Gokū and no literal translation of the Kanji, huh? Seelentau 愛議 20:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Pronunciation Oy. this is probably just useless spam but it's been bugging me, just how is the son in son goku's name pronounced, i mean is it pronounced like the male family member son or sone or so-nnn? (talk) 05:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :You've never watched Dragon Ball? It's pronounced like the 'male family member' as you put it.--Cerez365™ 14:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Suiren Cave Naruto: Chapter 568, page 10 I might be wrong, the translation could be false, but does he not speak of the Suiren Cave of which he's the king of? Also, he mentions that he's the sage of that place too, which does make me think of the three current sage area's... Hopefully I'm right, would be exciting to know that an Ape Sage Mode exists too! :D Derigar (talk) 05:29, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, nevermind. I searched in the wikia and apparently we already had a discussion about this. Ignore this post >:O : :p Derigar (talk) 05:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Is there a reason we don't list Lava Release as its Kekkei Genkai? Seelentau 愛議 09:37, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Aren't Kekkei Genkai passed on via blood connection? I don't know, that doesn't sound like anything that could count for Tailed Beasts as well... Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:30, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but to mix two natures and thus create an advanced nature is called a Kekkei Genkai, too. Also, Tailed Beasts can bleed. Seelentau 愛議 11:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::From what I remember, this was discussed years ago and ShounenSuki stated that tailed beasts, being tailed beasts didn't have kekkei genkai, that kekkei genkai was a human trait, and animals and beasts just kinda...do stuff on their own. Honestly I'm fine with whatever.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 13:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I think the whole "tailed beasts are nothing but living chakra" thing has been sort of disproved a bit, I mean they were thought to be primitive forces of nature full of hatred and shi* tied to many myths and prejudices from ignorance and fear, kinda like people thinking storms, tsunami, earthquakes and so on are wrath of Gods. In my opinion they are no less real and alive than Kakashi let's say. They think, have emotions, they sleep, they have flesh, can get hurt and die and so on (with their revival being the most supernatural thing about them) I don't see a reason why shouldn't they have DNA. They are made of chakra only when sealed, but who says it's true only for them? For all we know everything sealed with fuuinjutsu changes state temporarily. For example Orochimaru wasn't slithering through Sasuke's digestive system, he was just chakra and soul inside of him and Samui&Atsui are either dead or chakra as well for a while now. Same for things like kunai and shuriken, they don't cease to exist when in scrolls, just aren't corporeal until unsealed. With us handing anime's canonical status differently from filler to filler, this likely isn't to be of much evidence, but we could see cloning of Gyuki's horn ._. Just because they are embodied fragments of a deity tree's chakra given mind and form from nothing by Jesus doesn't mean they aren't beings, creatures, characters. Short version, advanced nature = kekkei genkai.--Elveonora (talk) 13:47, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose that's also something which would be easier to solve with a fact policy. Juuust saiyan. So Kekkei Genkai it is. :x Seelentau 愛議 13:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Kay.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't really think we should list this Lava Release as kekkei genkai. I mean, by definition, that's an ability that stems from a genetic trait. Can we really say that a tailed beast has genetic traits in that sense? I'll only be truly convinced when an official source unambiguously calls it a kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 15:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :/shrug Despite being massive beasts of chakra given flesh, the tailed beasts are of flesh and possess and seem to possess bodily fluids (everything leaking out of the Six-Tails, I noticed and laughed at the Two-Tails drooling after getting sucker punched by Madara, the Eight-Tails bled a lot during the battle) We already list them as using elements (Hello Shukaku and your Wind Release) and the whole Advanced Nature mess.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:47, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I forgot to mention they also age. @Omni, let me just ask you: if Son Goku's Lava Release isn't genetic, why is he the only one out of the 9 to have it? If they were just "chakra incarnate" of the Ten-Tails, all of them would have the same powers, meaning his Lava Release doesn't stem from chakra but something else, body.--Elveonora (talk) 22:19, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Should we also add it to techniques' classification?--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:45, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::You mean Roshi's? No, because he used it through tailed beast skill. But the Lava techniques used by the actual beast/Roshi transformed should be classified as Kekkei Genkai tho--Elveonora (talk) 11:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Rōshi used Yōton the same way Kakashi uses the Sharingan, I think. Seelentau 愛議 11:55, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Isn't it a little erroneous to call Son Gokū's Lava release a kekkei genkai with 100% certainty? A kekkei genkai is, by definition, an ability passed down genetically, something we have no evidence of being done or doable in Son Gokū's case. His Lava release is also different from the other two we've seen, and is unique to him/those he inhabits. It seems more like Shukaku's sand to me.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::@Elv/Seel It is exactly like Kakashi and his Sharingan. Or Kabuto and his everything. ::::@Soul reaper: We actually had a long discussion here about just this sort of thing. Basically, past evidence points that, in this case, ANRs are done via kekkei genkai, so kekkei genkai it is until proven otherwise.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:32, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::But surely we have to look at all angles of a situation? I mean, yes, for an advanced nature its generally pretty safe to say they're the result of a kekkei genkai when we're talking about other characters, but that's because the other character all have a set of rules applied to them stemming from their being human. I think it's a bit much to conclude that because something is true for a human, it must be true for a tailed beast. They have a completely different make up and rule set. While they do have physical form, and blood and drool, they are still an embodiment of chakra. They were made from a monster that was also a tree and when they die it's temporary. To assume that a tailed beasts power is a kekkei genkai because humans with a similar power obtain it through kekkei genkai just doesn't make much sense to me.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC) We did look at all the angles. Again, in that discussion. So far, being living chakra has not stopped them from doing nature releases, bleeding, aging, ect. The only thing that separates them from any other living thing on the planet is that they came from the Ten-Tails. As so far, we know the only way to mix two natures is through a kekkei genkai and yeah.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:00, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Why would living chakra stop them from using nature release? Nature release is done using chakra. Anyway, I still don't agree that it is, without a doubt kekkei genkai, but I guess if so many people have discussed it that much and come to the conclusion there's not much point arguing about it anymore.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:09, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, Mei's Yōton is a Kekkei Genkai, so by our logic, Son's is it, too. Either that or we create two separate articles for each Yōton. Seelentau 愛議 13:16, February 11, 2014 (UTC) @SoulReaper, using an advanced nature requires a specific to the nature unique genetics so the user can mix two basic natures that make it up. Son Goku is the only Tailed Beast capable of doing so, so if it were any different for them than result of genetics in humans, all Tailed Beasts (and by extension their jinchuuriki) would have advanced natures. Take it Sage of Six Path created each of them unique.--Elveonora (talk) 14:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :That's a pretty odd conclusion to jump to and I honestly don't see how you could logically jump to such a dramatic conclusion--Soul reaper (talk) 15:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Appears quite logical of a conclusion to me. But I'm eager to hear your version better--Elveonora (talk) 15:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I was more talking about your claim that "all Tailed Beasts (and by extension their jinchuuriki) would have advanced natures" of it wasn't a kekkei genkai. There's absolutely nothing to support such a claim. We don't even know if all Tailed Beasts have a nature type. In the manga we've only seen Matatabi and Shukuku using a basic nature type, and Son Goku using an advanced nature type. Son Goku's having control over lava has no baring on the other tailed beasts' powers, regardless of whether its kekkei genkai or not.--Soul reaper (talk) 03:40, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Every chakra leans towards a nature. The only way to use Lava is with a Kekkei Genkai, if it could be done without it in case of a Tailed Beast, it's logical to conclude all 9 would be able to do so, there's no reason why would it be unique to Son in that case.--Elveonora (talk) 12:03, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Naruto edition So, Naruto being able to use Son's Lava Release brings this up again. I still maintain that Son's LR shouldn't be considered a kkg. It still is a FR and ER mix, but it's not a kkg. Shinju's jinchūriki creates a mix of at least four elements, but I don't see anyone rushing to call it a bloodline ability, or create an unnamed kkg-like page for the mix. It's very clearly an ability derived from the tailed beast. Same with Son. I'm making this topic partially because LR has yet to be added to Naruto's infobox (at least as I'm typing this), and I'd like to appeal on it being considered a kkg for Son and those who get LR from having its chakra. As far as I'm concerned, the only difference in Son's LR is that it's a tailed beast skill, not a kkg. It still mixes ER and FR, so those two natures belong in the infoboxes of those who use Son's LR, but no addition of LR as kkg for Naruto and Roshi, just in the nature transformation. Omnibender - Talk - 18:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I disagree with you on the first thing. I say LR should stay as a KKG for Son Goku until we are told otherwise. Because otherwise he would be the only character that is an exception to the rule that advanced natures require KKG and the only Tailed Beasts capable of doing so from 9, which is illogical. For its jinchuuriki Roshi, perhaps we should remove it as a KKG from him, but still please, not the best itself.--Elveonora (talk) 18:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Right. I guess we shouldn't put Son Gokū's (or at least its jinchūriki's) Lava Release as Kekkei Genkai. Maybe a trivia mention in the Lava Release page would solve all problems.--JOA20 (talk) 18:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Having Son have it as a kkg means that their jinchūriki would also have it as a kekkei genkai. It'd akin to Deidara's clay, hiden and kkg, only in this case, tbs and kkg. It makes no sense for the main source to be kkg, but not when it or part of it is sealed inside a host, which draws power from it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Then we keep it for Roshi as a kkg too if you insist so much :P Seriously, we don't: * Know how it worked in case of Son and Roshi * If Naruto truly can't combine fire-earth on his own now... just because he asked for the chakra isn't a confirmation that he can't, since he doesn't know fire or earth. Unless you believe that having an elemental KKG magically grants you knowledge/ability to use the natures which make it up since birth or something without having to learn them first.--Elveonora (talk) 18:37, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, who taught Hashirama how to use Wood Release then? But well...--JOA20 (talk) 18:43, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Do we also remember Haku? His parents died, and even if Zabuza taught him ninjutsu in general, there's no way he taught him Ice Release. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I meant it in a way that Haku could have learned Wind and Water releases first and then figured out the rest. The anime-only ice dome technique didn't show up in the manga anyway, I believe.--Elveonora (talk) 18:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : It was in the manga too. I forget the chapter but it was definitely there. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 18:56, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Correction, Ice Dome is another technique, I mean this Certain-Kill Ice Spears--Elveonora (talk) 18:58, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Still doesn't answer who he would have learned Ice Release from. And there's also Hashirama's case, which JOA20 brought up. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Simple, Ice Mirrors was Haku's original technique, not... EDIT: article says it's a clan technique, which still means someone had to have taught him? 0_o Unless he figured it out instinctively. For Hashirama, he wasn't shown using any Wood Release in his childhood either--Elveonora (talk) 19:02, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd say that one can learn by themselves, as long as they have the skills to do it.--JOA20 (talk) 19:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::How to use Ice Release and in fact develop the technique, he'd have to be self-taught with Ice Release. Hashirama would have to have learned Wood Release at some point, and as its earliest known user, he'd have to have discovered it by himself. Omnibender - Talk - 19:08, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Here is how I think it should be done. Gaara inherited his sand abilities from Shukaku. Even after the beast was extracted, he retained its abilities, same as Obito retained his ability to make Truth-Seeking Balls (though the source is debatable) after losing the Ten-Tails. Naruto is going to have to be listed as a user of Lava Release (and its break-down natures), since to not do so would be ignoring he precedent set by Gaara, but since the Lava Release is not a product of Naruto's bloodline (the definition of a bloodline limit is a genetic trait that allows one to mix two chakras into an advanced one), we don't list it as a kekkei genkai. Only a nature he has uses of (thanks to Son Gokū). As to Son Gokū, the definition of a kekkei genkai, as I've said, is gentic. It very well can be his kekkei genkai. But his jinchūriki do not possess his blood, ero, it is not their kekkei genkai. To sum it up. Rōshi remains a user of Earth, Fire, and Lava Release but we will no longer list it as his kekkei genkai. Naruto gets added as an Earth, Fire, and Lava Release user, but, again, not as a kekkei genkai. Son Gokū, on the other hand, get listed as a user and as a Kekkei Genkai, because we have precedent for a kekkei genkai appearing in a tailed beast (Ten-Tails and the Sharingan). Thoughts? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I think Naruto shouldn't be listed at all, he was just given molded chakra. Listing him as Lava user would be like listing him as Water Release user too since he did the combo with Yamato back there.--Elveonora (talk) 20:56, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Doesn't matter. The chakra of the beast is in him. He asked for Son's chakra same as he does with Kurama as of late and then he used the nature. Its important that you realize that. He used it. Just like he uses Kurama's chakra when he goes KCM. He gets listed. That's going to happen either way. What we need to decide is if he gets listed as a kekkei genkai user for doing so, and I say not. Edit: Also, bad example. Yamato used Suiton back then. There is a big difference. Son is not helping him preform the technique. Naruto is using Son's chakra, just like a jinchūriki uses their Bijū's chakra, to preform it. Naruto is doing so himself. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:58, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with TTF (Kuroiraikou (talk) 21:04, April 12, 2014 (UTC)) No, Naruto isn't using the Yoton nature himself. All he does is just add the by "Son Goku" molded chakra to his Rasenshuriken. No different than Cursed Seals users using Senjutsu chakra for example, or the shinobi alliance Bijuu chakra. For all we know, Naruto may have actually inherited the ability to mold Yoton chakra of his own, but until we are told or shown so, he isn't to be listed.--Elveonora (talk) 21:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with almost everything you said TTF, except for the part of keeping Son as a kekkei genkai user. We have a precedent for a tailed beast with a kekkei genkai, yes, but that doesn't change the minimum four nature mix as a precedent for not calling a tailed beast based nature mix a bloodline ability. Elveonora, as long as the tailed beast chakra is in him, the chakra is his to use. If you think like that, Roshi wouldn't be listed as a Lava Release user because the chakra isn't his, the ability to use Yoton has been linked to the Four-Tails since it was first mentioned. It has become a part of him pretty much as much as it would have if he had been the actual jinchuriki. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :By same logic all KKG implanters(madara, obito, danzo, kakashi)should be removed, becose they dont have ability use it iplanted parts have(cells, eye`s)in which not they dna, but originator`sRage gtx (talk) 21:16, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: He will be listed, Elve. Its happening. He used it. Its his. He gets listed. Its poor logic, to begin with, because, by your logic, Son should be listed as a user of the new Rasenshuriken since, by your logic, Son is helping him in such a dynamic way. By that logic, also, all tailed beast inherited abilities should not be their users because the jinchūriki has to borrow another source of chakra to preform them. Now, back to the subject: @Omni, the reason I don't acknowledge the Ten-Tails four natures thing is because Hiruzen noted that it was entirely different from kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta, so we have no way of using that to determine what was going on there. We know the Shinju has a Sharingan and we know that, in order to mold two chakras together, you have to have a genetic ability. That makes Son Gokū a kekkei genkai user. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:17, April 12, 2014 (UTC) rage gtx makes a fair pointIloveinoxxx (talk) 21:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Jesus, can you guys slow down a bit and cease to completely misunderstand me? Read carefully what I write: I believe, that Roshi actually had the ability to mold Yoton chakra himself (through tailed beast skill/kekkei genkai, that's irrelevat, point being he could do it just like Gaara can move sand. He inherited it from Son Goku) But in this very specific instance shown on the 3 pages, Naruto hasn't molded the Yoton chakra himself, he was handled it by Son Goku phantom, chakra transfer technique-wise. Naruto actually may or may not have gotten the ability to mold Yoton chakra from Son Goku like Roshi did, but he hasn't done so yet.--Elveonora (talk) 21:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not misunderstanding you, Elve. You keep repeating the same thing and it all has the same basic flaw. Naruto used Lava Release. He got the chakra the same way every Jinchūriki gets it. Son Gokū can't transfer his chakra to Naruto from inside Madara. The chakra of Son inside of Naruto has some of his conscious attached to it, as we saw in the last chapter, and Naruto was able to use the chakra the same way every jinchūriki uses it. There is NO other interpretation. It doesn't matter, frankly, how you think Rōshi used Lava Release, because you have no proof of it. Rōshi used it. That's all we know. Naruto used it and Son's chakra is inside of him. Like it or lump it, he gets listed for that reason. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::TTF, unless I'm mistaken (raw checking might be necessary) is that it was beyond/above kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta, not different. Omnibender - Talk - 21:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::He used Lava Release the same way as Kiba has Rasengan or Sasuke Senjutsu. And that's my very point, we know Roshi used it, but we don't know if it was the same way as Naruto or if it was like Gaara. You just assume the former.--Elveonora (talk) 21:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :@Elveonora, You`re logic is correct but one thing, Naruto pseudo-jinch of Yonbi and by you`re implaing KinGinBros dont have Kurama power at all he just lend`s it to themRage gtx (talk) 21:40, April 12, 2014 (UTC) That's laughable, Elve, no disrespect intended, that you accuse my viewpoint of being an assumption when you're entire theory revolves around one. I know the following: Rōshi used Lava Release, Naruto used Lava Release—both have a strong tie to Son Gokū, who is, similarly, a user of Lava Release. I know that Naruto got chakra from Son the same way he gets it from Kurama, or any jinchūriki gets it from their beast, for that matter. And I know we list them as users of those techniques because they're using them, regardless of where the chakra is from. That is all facts from the manga that do not require me to speculate or assume. Naruto will be listed. All that is left is to clear up the Son Gokū/kekkei genkai debacle. @Omni-san, we might ask Seel to translate that for us, because the translation I read said that it was "wholly different from a kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta" (I'm paraphrasing but I remember it specifically saying "wholly different"). ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :You are still missing my point. If we learn that Roshi could only do Yoton no differently than Naruto, I will make sure he gets removed.--Elveonora (talk) 21:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Only, you won't, because the fact of the matter is, no matter how it originated, he used it. Also, don't bother getting Seel to explain anything to me unless he can translate for me anything that refutes the facts I presented you. You've yet to give me, or anyone here, anything other than your personal opinion, case in point, you started your theory with "I believe" and, while I respect your opinion (please understand that I respect it, regardless of whether I agree with it or not), it is not a fact, and it still doesn't refute that they are both users. Period. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Confused now. Why is this a discussion? If he's using Lava Release, from a tailed beast (if only chakra) that is within him, why wouldn't he have Lava Release?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:56, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Because he hasn't molded the Yoton chakra himself by combining Fire and Earth natures, Son Goku phantom did and sent it to Naruto. He may or may not have it, but we can't assume he does. EDIT: @Foxie, how a technique is used is what matters the most, otherwise we would list Konoha 11 as Rasengan users pal--Elveonora (talk) 22:00, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: It wasn't a discussion. The original discussion was to determine whether or not Son's Lava Release is a kekkei genkai. Naruto is getting listed, as I've already said. Elve just disagrees with that, and so the conversation got way off topic. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:00, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Naruto gets listed only over my dead body.--Elveonora (talk) 22:01, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Well, unfortunately, he's getting listed. Sorry. And again, that analogy is wrong because Naruto isn't their tailed beast, nor is he inside of them. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:03, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::He gets listed, on the same grounds that Naruto requires Kurama to make a Tailed Beast Ball.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:04, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: ^ Exactly this. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Naruto performs the Tailed Beast Ball himself and has to get the ratio and all. We are talking about a nature transformation here people, Naruto can't mold Yoton chakra--Elveonora (talk) 22:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : Except he used it. You need to get that. Your argument has no basis. He got it the same way he gets every other tailed beast related skill. He can't use Tailed Beast Ball without Kurama (he literally needs to be in his jinchūriki state, using the chakra to do so) because it is a Tailed Beast Skill and he cannot use Lava Release without Son. He's still a user. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You still don't get it. Naruto got Yoton chakra through chakra transfer technique not as a tailed beast skill. Naruto hasn't inherited an ability to use a new nature.--Elveonora (talk) 22:16, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::All Tailed Beast skills are technically "chakra transfers". So by your logic, Naruto can B cannot use Tailed Beast Balls.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: Or any of the techniques created with the aid of their tailed beast's chakra, since they got that chakra "transferred" to them. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree with Elvenora. :Naruto was not listed as a user of TBB until he used it himself, despite the fact that the Nine-Tails used it through him about 300 chapters earlier. He in fact continues to not be listed as a user of the anime only fire and wind whatsits for the same reason. Similarly, Gaara is not listed as a user of Drilling Air Bullet, because Shukaku was performing it through him at the time and he had no conscious role in its performance. :Based on all three pages of chapter 673, the same seems to be happening with Naruto and lava; Goku performs it through Naruto, Naruto does not perform it himself. It's a collaboration, then. :Of course, if people were willing to wait until the whole chapter was available, this question would probably be answered later in the chapter. ''~SnapperT '' 22:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC)